The Player
by obsidians
Summary: Tifa has had enough of acting like a pining widow and has chosen the biggest player in town to be her booty call/sex slave after an encounter they both didn't expect. Reno is still a player but who is fooling who? Lemons ahoy.


Tifa rode him with such abandonment that it was almost painful; her breath came in pants as it tore from her throat during her keening. Her head was thrown back and her hair trailed back as she lunged on top of Reno as he lay prone beneath her; her expression was rapt as she sought her orgasm and her face beautiful in its intensity.

He could only gaze wildly up at her through unfocused eyes as her body jerked like a jackhammer on top of him and her famous breasts bounced with each flex of her strong thighs.

He rode a fine line between pleasure and pain at how she came down hard on his rock hard abs and erection and held him in her person like a vice, yet he gave her anything she demanded of him. Stroking her flesh until it ignited beneath his long, slender hands. Spiking her arousal as it was only at these moments she belonged exclusively to him or at least the sweet release his body could provide her after years of frustration.

His own breathing was erratic as she he pumped himself back up into her with each firm thrust, wanting to spend at the same moment as her, loving how it felt when she came on him and his own essences coated her.

With a slight whine that always heralded in her pending orgasm, she came at the same moment that his hot cum burst into her. Releasing as much as he could after their fifth time that night and knew that he could trust her birth control pills to prevent any conception that might occur, she was the first woman he had ever agreed to give up condoms for. He trusted her; a first for him.

He was panting when her sweat slicked body fell forward into his waiting arms and he held her as he panted too, this was the only moment she really allowed him to touch her intimately as he would a lover. Soon, she recovered and got up and walked into the washroom after gathering up her clothes.

Reno wasn't sure what they had but enjoyed their encounters a lot more than he guessed he should have. He tried to tell himself that it was just the he got to "do" the untouchable Tifa Lockhart that all males lusted for, but were rejected for the man she loved. But not Reno, she wanted him, for his body at least.

He remembered how it had all began: Reno had felt surprisingly hurt when everyone, including his own partner forgot his birthday and he went and treated himself to a night on the town. He had the prettiest woman at 7th Seven lined up to go home with him when Tifa told her that Reno was a user and the blonde had slapped him and left.

He rallied at Tifa until she ordered him to leave and he did but returned just before closing and had it out with her after she locked the door, feeling safe enough with the redhead to allow him to vent his grievances with her and then she was scolding him about his lifestyle choices until they were both screaming at each other. It was her mouth that covered his when he backed her up against the wall and it was all a blur after that.

When they came to, their clothes littered the floor and they were all the way at the other end of the bar from where they had began as their need to vent their frustrations had caused them roll all over the floor as they changed positions, both wrestling for dominance, knocking over several chairs and tables and breaking seven glasses in their wake.

Reno had been gasping for air as he came to and had looked down into Tifa's astonished face when she realized what had happened as she came down from her high after having several of the most powerful orgasms she ever had in her life. She had shyly asked him to get off of her and turn around as she gathered up her clothes and quickly dressed.

Reno hadn't known what to do, so he had dressed as well and left with an awkward goodbye as she darted out to the nearest drugstore to get the morning after pill.

He had assumed it was all an anomaly until she showed up at his place one night with a hungry look on her face and it happened again.

He enjoyed whatever it was that lay between them to the point he didn't attempt to pick up half as much as before and would often leave the other person he was considering to go to her when she called. She was the hottest woman he had ever met and although he prided himself on his prowess and staying power, she could give him a run for his money and the intensity of their encounters intoxicated him as much as any drug could, yet always left him hungry for more. More of her, she had almost become an addiction to him but he chose to ignore that. He just liked to fuck her; he told himself.

Tifa was dressing, she remembered how she got the idea into her head about Reno, she had been in the washroom when she heard two women discussing him.

"You have to try him" the brunette said to her friend.

"He's that good?" she questioned her.

The other woman held up six fingers.

"Six?" her friend said as Tifa came to wash her hands.

"In series of three" she replied with a gloat in her voice.

Tifa could only stare with contemplation at the lanky redhead who had yet another woman seated on his lap and holding his bottle of beer for him to drink. Was it possible? Tifa wondered. He had always seemed a bit dorky to him when not on the job, and then he was spooky for the most part when on the job.

She got dressed, feeling sore in a good way in her, "down there place" better than she had in years.

She smiled; she had the biggest user of women at her beck and call and loved it! The biggest playboy was her bitch, her toy! Finally, she was in a relationship with no strings attached where she controlled all of it; she wasn't the one waiting beside the phone. She called Reno and he was there to do whatever she wanted…not like with…..She quelled that thought as she got ready to leave. It was perfect expect for that one time….Reno was always up for role playing; he was up for anything. She had told him to meet her at a bar and to hit on her and had dressed the part so well that she had every man's eye on her as she sat at the bar. Reno walked in and started trying to flirt with her, assuming they were role playing until she started to mock every aspect of him in a loud voice, including his manhood and he could only stand there with a strange look on his face as she berated him until men stepped up for her and he was asked to leave. She met him in the alleyway with a laugh and he didn't look amused.

She was suddenly turned around shoved against the wall, "your hands do not leave this wall" he commanded her with an edge to his voice.

"But I…." she protested as he raised her skirt onto her back and yanked down her panties and she cried out into the palm of his hand as he speared himself inside her. He had never been holding himself back with her ever, but it was like a demon was unleashed in him as he took her with the fury of a hurricane until her muffled orgasms could not be contained and he had to muffle his own cry against her neck as he came harshly into her. He panted against her as he draped her back and then straightened up and pulled up her panties and pulled down her skirt and arranged himself. "You really don't like me" he said in a toneless and then walked away from her, leaving her confused and shaken up. She actually did like him and his accented/slang voice was practically melodious to her ears after hearing it so often.

Reno was still in bed when she came out of the washroom fully dressed and obviously ready to put on her boots and leave. "Thanks" she said in a flippant voice.

"I have a present for you, as a belated birthday present" he said with determination in his voice and got up and gave her the black velvet jeweller's box.

Her heart skipped a beat, "Reno is this…." She questioned him while she opened it and was _almost_ disappointed to find out it contained a tasteful garnet pendant with silver lace around it in an oval shape on a simple chain necklace.

"This looks expensive, I can't accept it" she said.

"It's just a cheap bauble, the stone isn't even real. It took me about a second to pick out. I got it just because the stone matches your eyes" he said but it wasn't true. It had been wildly expensive and Reno had spent an hour looking for the one with the most "sparkle" in it. Wanting it to look like how her eye sparkled when she was happy, but not at him, that gaze was normally directed elsewhere. The jeweller had eventually taken all of his garnet pendants and set them on the counter for the fussy man to pick one; he knew a smitten man when he saw one. Reno did eventually buy one and the man was relieved to see him go.

"I still don't think I should based on our relationship….." she protested.

"I was planning to give it to you at your birthday party" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He had felt like quite the fool, he knew she was having a birthday party and saw even his own work colleagues receive their invitations and went out and bought her the necklace and even had the outfit planned he would wear that night, but that night came and went and no invitation arrived. He had spent the night having a tequila party for one at his place while everyone else seemed to be invited. He even thought about trying to go to a bar to pick up a woman to help him get over his weird mood when he realized he was just too drunk. So he went to bed early, wondering why he was so upset.

She had called him a couple of days later and invited him to a bar, muttering something about him picking her up and he thought she meant she wanted to go on a date with him and he had been flattered to find her dressed up for him until she started spewing her poison. She put him in his place and he gave her what she wanted of him in the alleyway she texted him to meet her at. It had been like he was pouring all of his rage and bitterness into her and he had to leave.

"Whatever, take it with you, throw it into the ocean and wish for the end of my existence or throw it into the garbage for all I care" he said flopping back into bed and turning his back on her.

"Thanks" she softly said, feeling a tug at her heart akin to how it felt the few times in the past year Cloud had come home. The necklace was so beautiful; it was perhaps the nicest present she had ever received. But she didn't know how to express this to him, he was only there for her convenience. He didn't need her, he had plenty of other women wanting him and she had, she had…..

"I guess I'll see you around. I'm going to sleep as I have an early morning meeting. You can let yourself out with the key you seem to have gained somehow to my place" he said still presenting his back to her. He felt so foolish with how he had gone to such lengths to attempt to give her a nice birthday gift that was clearly not wanted. He felt troubled over this bizarre change of his behaviour but soon succumbed to an exhausted sleep.

Tifa went back to his washroom and put on the necklace and smiled that it did match her eyes indeed. How long had he been studying them? She wondered. She crept out, not wanting to disturb Reno but knew he slept deep when in the safety of his own home. She noticed he had the scratches on his back from where her nails ripped furrows into it and felt bad. So many scars on his body, he didn't need more of them, not from her. His scars were indicative of a hard life he didn't talk about and she never pressed him about.

Tifa went into his washroom where she had secreted a salve she kept there that prevented scarring.

She knew Reno would bolt awake if unfamiliar hands touched him but his body knew her touch and didn't react as she tenderly brushed his damp hair aside and massaged it into his wounds.

Satisfied, she drew the covers over him until they were up to his neck as he liked and turned off the lights before locking the door after herself and armed his security system as if trying to guard a precious object.

There was real feeling on both sides if only delivered furtively as he was too cautious to accept them and she was too blind in her obsession with Cloud to acknowledge what she was feeling for Reno.


End file.
